


God is love, but Satan does that thing you like with her tongue...

by Porcelainballerinas



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, I miss them..., religious AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 11:09:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11229708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Porcelainballerinas/pseuds/Porcelainballerinas
Summary: “We’ll write our own holy book, Alaska. You are the only thing I will get on my knees for. I want to write divine words between your legs with my tongue.”“Sharon...”“You’re the closest I’ve ever been to religion, Alaska.”





	God is love, but Satan does that thing you like with her tongue...

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a part of a super long shalaska religious school AU that I've only just started writing. I just couldn't resist posting this part before the others. x

_ Alaska can taste Sharon’s skin between her teeth. She can taste the blood and the sin and the unholy words. She has been falling to her knees in prayer for a lifetime and only now can she taste heaven. _

 

_ Sharon drags her fingers through Alaska’s long, blonde hair, her nails catching on the chain of her crucifix. Sharon pulls at the cool metal and Alaska can feel herself jerk forward, the sacred symbol feeling as if it had burned her chest.  _

 

_ “Take it off.” _

 

_ “What?” _

 

_ “Sharon, take it off.” _

 

_ Sharon wraps her fingers around the chain and pulls hard. The chain links of metal scatter all around their feet. Alaska watches as the cross charm slides across the dorm room floor, falling into the heating grate near the bed. She whips her head back around and connects her lips with Sharon’s, willing herself to forget her own sin. _

 

_ Sharon’s hands roam again, one pressing against Alaska’s waist and the other cupping her cheek. Her fingers trace intricate patterns over the fabric of Alaska’s uniform blouse and Alaska shivers, pressing their lips together harder as she settles herself in Sharon’s lap, in between her long, long legs.  _

 

_ “Alaska…” Sharon breathes out shakily, fingers playing with the hem of Alaska’s shirt. _

 

_ “Touch me, Sharon. Please.” Alaska moans, fumbling with the buttons that run down Sharon’s torso. She pops the first one open, freeing Sharon’s throat, to which she immediately connects her lips.  _

_ Alaska can feel Sharon’s crimson lipstick on her body. She can feel Sharon’s breath on her neck and her hands skillfully undoing her shirt. She can feel Sharon’s fingertips on her stomach as she undoes the last button, on her shoulders as she pulls the shirt away, on her breasts as she ghosts her hands down Alaska’s pale sides. _

 

_ “S-Sharon,” Alaska gasps, grabbing Sharon’s hands and placing them on her chest. She feels Sharon hesitate before tracing her fingertips along the edges of Alaska’s cream colored bra. _

 

_ Sharon unclasps Alaska’s bra with ease, ghosting her fingers down the pale expanses of Alaska’s chest. Alaska watches as Sharon looks up at her, asking. When she sees Alaska nod, Sharon circles her rose coloured nipples with lithe touches. Alaska finds herself wishing that it was her tongue. _

 

_ As if Sharon could read her mind, she wraps her crimson lips around Alaska’s nipple, suckling softly. Her silky tongue soothes the small nips she takes. When Sharon looks up at her through those long, dark eyelashes, Alaska swears she’s never felt this close to divinity.  _

 

_ “Can I?” Alaska breathes out, her fingers lightly pushing the straps from Sharon’s shoulders. _

 

_ “Fuck, yes.” _

 

_ Alaska’s hands fumble over the buttons of Sharon’s uniform. Her touch is too hard while trying to be soft. Her hands shake, but Sharon lets her continue. _

 

_ “You’re so beautiful, Alaska. So perfect. Does He worship you the way I do?” _

 

_ “N-No. Never.” _

 

_ “Good. You’re my girl, Alaska. And I’m all yours. We weren’t made for anyone, but we chose each other.” Alaska can barely make out the words as she feels her wrist drawn towards the inside of Sharon’s thighs. _

 

_ “Look at me, babygirl. All dressed up for you.” _

 

_ Alaska snaps her eyes open, not even realizing that she had had them closed. Her mouth falls open at the sight of Sharon. Her shirt ripped off to expose a lacy black bra, her skirt ridden down just enough for Alaska to catch a glimpse of her matching panties, long, black straps winding around her thighs. Her mouth runs dry. _

 

_ “Do you like it, Alaska? Do I look pretty for you?” _

 

_ Alaska nods, eyes wide. She notices Sharon’s hands on her wrists, placing Alaska’s hands on the pale plains of her stomach. Slowly, she inches their hands downwards, together.  _

 

_ Alaska snaps her hands away and Sharon’s mouth falls open, ready to apologize, ready to redress her girl and wait until a time where she’s ready for something like this. _

 

_ Alaska notices her panic and quickly pulls down on the edges of her skirt. She tugs off her own before ripping at Sharon’s, settling herself on the floor between Sharon’s legs. _

 

_ “Oh, Alaska. You’re too good for me.” _

 

_ Alaska lets her gaze slide down to Sharon’s center. She’d be laughing at the fact that Sharon fucking Needles has “Hell’s Gates” tattooed just above the line of her panties. She’d be laughing if she couldn’t see just how Sharon was dripping. _

 

_ “Look what you do to me, Alaska. No one else but you.” _

 

_ With a smirk, Sharon brings her hands down to Alaska’s hair yet again, playing softly with the strands while Alaska stares up at her, wide-eyed. Like she’s something holy. _

 

_ “Only if you want to, babygirl.” _

 

_ Alaska shakes her head and slips her fingers between the fabric and Sharon’s soft skin. In one quick motion, she tugs off Sharon’s panties and her eyes land on Sharon’s center, dripping and glistening for her. Alaska licks her lips and lowers her head. _

 

_ With the first touch of Alaska’s tongue against her center, Sharon is writhing. Her hands curl in Alaska’s hair, tugging hard, but not hard enough to hurt. Alaska moans against Sharon’s core. _

 

_ “Do you like it when I pull your hair, baby? I won’t hurt you. I’ll never hurt you.” _

 

_ Alaska curls her tongue inside of Sharon, flicking the tip upwards to catch on Sharon’s upper wall. Sharon throws her head back, moaning loud and long.  _

 

_ Alaska feels her chest swell with pride. She wants to make Sharon feel this good forever. She wants to hear those loud moans until she goes deaf. And then she wants to feel them. _

 

_ With a new-found confidence, Alaska wets two fingers between her lips and eases them into Sharon. Her tongue finds Sharon’s clit while her eyes find Sharon’s own.  _

 

_ “Fuck!” Sharon shouts as Alaska curls her fingers clumsily. “Right there, Alaska. I can’t wait to make you feel like this. I’m going to write my own holy book with my tongue between your thighs.” _

 

_ “Sharon, please.” Alaska hums. And all at once, Alaska is on the floor, Sharon grinning down at her.  _

 

_ “Is this okay, Alaska? Can I take these off?” Sharon’s hands toy with the fabric of her simple, white panties.  _

 

_ “Yes,” Alaska gasps. _

 

_ With a soft brush against her center, Sharon reaches for her sides as Alaska arches her back. Her panties slide down easily and Sharon smiles. _

 

_ Alaska’s thighs are, somehow, even paler than the rest of her body. Milky and white, bearing a few beautiful lightening shaped stretch marks that came with growing pains. Sharon looks up from between her thighs and when her eyes meet Alaska, all she can see is her girl staring down at her, panting and wanting. _

 

_ With a smirk, Sharon kisses her way down the insides of Alaska’s legs, from her knees to the junction of her hips. She can hear Alaska’s heavy breathing above her and it only pushes her forward, placing her tongue over Alaska’s clit and sucking gently. _

 

_ “F-fuck!”  _

 

_ “Oh, Lasky. I’ve never heard you say something so naughty.” _

 

_ “Sharon. Please.” _

 

_ Alaska can feel the smile on Sharon’s lips as her mouth finds her clit again, her tongue peeking out to lap at Alaska’s folds.  _

 

_ She starts out so slow that it aches. Her tongue only lightly brushing against Alaska’s clit. Her lips circle around Alaska and she sucks, sliding her tongue back and forth across Alaska’s clit. With one hand, she parts her folds and delves her tongue between.  _

 

_ Looking up through her dark eyelashes, Sharon sees Alaska writhing. Her hands flailing, not quite knowing where to go. _

 

_ “Baby, here. Take my hand.” Alaska convulses, her hand flying out blindly for Sharon’s. When Alaska wraps her fingers around Sharon’s, she holds on like a vice grip. Her body shakes as she moans. _

 

_ “Shhh, sweetpea. You have to be quiet. Can you do that for me?” Alaska nods violently, throwing her head back against the floor, her back arching so perfectly.  _

 

_ “More, Sharon. I need more.” _

 

_ “I’ll give you anything, Alaska. What do you need? Do you want my fingers?” _

 

_ “P-Please, Sharon. Fingers.” _

 

_ Sharon reaches the hand that is not connected to Alaska between Alaska’s legs, her gaze flickering between her baby’s face and her core. _

 

_ “Sh-Sharon! I need it!” _

 

_ “I’ve got you, Lasky. I’ve got you. Try to stay quiet.”  _

 

_ With that, Sharon’s fingers part Alaska’s folds and she traces around her clit before trailing them down to her opening. _

 

_ “Alaska, are you sure? Baby, I can hold you if that’s all you want.” _

 

_ “Shut up, Sharon!! Please! I need you!” _

 

_ “You’ve got me, babygirl. Always.” Sharon gently, so, so gently drives her fingers into Alaska, curling upwards in search of that spot inside that she knows will make her see white.  _

 

_ “SHARON!!” Alaska cries, her back arching and her head lolling to the side. She collapses against the wooden floor, toes curling and breathing hard. She snuggles down into Sharon’s shoulder, burying her face in her neck and inhaling deeply. Sharon can feel her lazy smile. _

 

_ “Well, how is the prettiest girl in the world doing?” _

 

_ “I don’t know, baby. How are you?”  _

 

_ Alaska blushes a light pink and curls further into Sharon’s shoulder. _

 

_ “Thank you.” _

 

_ “For what, baby?” _

 

_ “For taking care of me.” _

 

_ “Of course, Alaska. I adore you.” Alaska stares as Sharon smiles, Sharon’s lips red and slick, crimson smeared all around her mouth. (Later, Alaska will feel it between her thighs and contemplate ever washing it off). She leans over to kiss her, then places her head over Sharon’s heart. _

 

_ “Let’s get you to bed, Lasky,” Sharon speaks softly, seeing Alaska’s eyes start to droop. _

 

_ “But what about you?” _

 

_ “Not tonight, babygirl. I can already see you getting sleepy. Nap time for you. You can make me cum soon.” Sharon rises to her feet, scooping Alaska up in her arms and laying her under the covers.  _

 

_ “Sharon?” Alaska asks, sleep lacing her voice. _

 

_ “Yeah, baby?” _

 

_ “I think I might love you.”  _

 

_ “I think I might worship you, Alaska.” _

 

_ Sharon has never seen Alaska smile so beautifully. Smile like she’s something holy. With a kiss to her forehead, Sharon stands to leave the room. As she turns out the light, she feels Alaska’s eyes on her and she feels alive. _

 

_ When she’s gone, the heavy door closed with a soft click, Alaska catches a glimpse of the cross above her bed. For once, she doesn’t feel guilty.  _


End file.
